


NatM Ahkmenrah x Morgan

by Susanspringguardian



Series: NatM [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Following the first movie, Romance, idk - Freeform, might suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is the niece of Larry Daley and lives with him, meaning she has had to move a lot. She's seventeen in this one,  eighteen in the second on, and about, maybe, twenty two in the third? Idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NatM Ahkmenrah x Morgan

I stretch as I wait in my aunt's apartment for my uncle to get back from whatever he was doing today. I'm not allowed to stay in his apartment by myself until I was eighteen, which was about nine months away, so I'm stuck with staying with my aunt. I don't mind, though, I get to spend a lot of time with my cousin, Nicky. My aunt opens the door to reveal my uncle. I jump off the couch and put my cell back into the pocket of my jeans before running over to him and hugging him. "Hey, Uncle Larry! What's up?" He smiles and rubs my shoulder. "Hey, Mor. How's your day been?" I smil up at him. "Good. I'll get Nicky for you." I go off to my cousin's room to get him for his hockey match. I stay in my aunt's house to wait for them to get back. I never liked watching hockey, even if my younger cousin is on the team. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I follow my uncle into the museum and make a beeline for the Egyptian exhibit to check it out. I have my father's love for the ancient art of the Egyptian's history and building styles. I stand in front of Ahkmenrah's tomb and look at his tablet before taking a picture with my phone and putting it as my wallpaper. It's an amazing piece of work, even if I can't go up to it and get a closer look at it. It looks so cool. I don't realize that the museum is closing until Uncle Larry and another nightguard come into the room and look at the tablet with me. "Morgan," Uncle Larry starts, "you know you should've been out when the museum closed." I bite my lip and flush. "Sorry, Uncle Larry. I'll call Aunt Erica to come pick me up, so don't worry about me." I wave to both of them and head out to the entrance of the building. Aunt Erica came by quickly and picked me up to sleep over at her place. I get to sleep in the guest room tonight and probably all the nights that Uncle Larry keeps his job, which might not be long at all. I just hope he can keep this job, I'd love to be able to visit the museum more than I usually do, which is very often. I'm a nerd, so what? I feel like I have an unhealthy obsession with the museum and the Eygptian exhibit, but it's a passion I plan on pursuing into college. Yep, I'm gonna be a history major. Major nerd, too.


End file.
